


Of instagramers and their followers [[ART]]

by eriot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bondage, Exhibitionism, Fanart, Kinda?, Lingerie, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Social Media, Spanking, a lot of half-naked Bucky, blink and you'll miss it:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriot/pseuds/eriot
Summary: prompt:  Bucky the Instagram Thot, Tony the thirsty hoe.





	Of instagramers and their followers [[ART]]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVagabondBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/gifts).



> My fill for the Winteriron Holiday Exchange! I hope the giftee likes it <3 
> 
> Also, my first time posting anything here, so if I missed anything let me know!

 

> _27 June_
> 
> **WinterWonder** good morning☼ wish i had some company here... #goodmorning
> 
>  
> 
> _View all 3 comments_
> 
> **dan_154 😋👌✨**  
>  **MechanicalHeart**  omg good morning to you♥ where have you been all my life?? what a sight to start the day 😍

 

* * *

 

 

 

> _21 August_
> 
> **WinterWonder** Done for the day #gymday #workout #fitness #dedication #motivation
> 
>  
> 
> _View all 16 comments_
> 
> **MechanicalHeart**  I don't know if I'm more turned on by that body o that arm because DAMN
> 
> **MechanicalHeart**  mmmmmh I may need a shower myself... 
> 
> **kajda097**  what the fuck is that thing
> 
> **bluba_aj** no offence, but THAT ruins the sexy :/
> 
> **MechanicalHeart** **@kajda097**   **@bluba_aj**  IM GONNA FUCKING FIGHT YOU U WORTHLESS SHITS
> 
> **WinterWonder**  aww doll, no need to be my knight, they don't deserve your time <3

* * *

 

 

> _15 October_
> 
> **WinterWonder** Some days are just lazy days 👌✨ #LazyDay  #meTime
> 
>  
> 
> _View all 22 comments_
> 
> **MechanicalHeart** asjdnaksajsk
> 
> **MechanicalHeart** aS
> 
> **MechanicalHeart**  akjsd
> 
> **WinterWonder** did I already break you babydoll?
> 
> **MechanicalHeart** PLEASE WRECK ME 

 

* * *

 

 

> _26 December_
> 
> **WinterWonder** I got myself a little something for christmas♥ now i only need someone willing to play with me 👀💦 #loveislove #NeedSomeoneHere
> 
>  
> 
> _View all 28 comments_
> 
> **MechanicalHeart** OMG YOU'RE KILLING ME I VOLUNTEER!!!!!! I'd look so pretty for u 😍 **  
> **
> 
> **WinterWonder** hmmm... im sure of that babyboy, i'd love to see u with it.. **  
> **
> 
> **laa_u8** ew.. leave that for private moments 
> 
> **WinterWonder** my posts, my rules, fuck off
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

> _27 June_
> 
> **WinterWonder** I don't have words to express how much you mean to me. How thankful I am of having you here, by my side. Love you babydoll♥ @MechanicalHeart #iminLove #loveyoubaby #loveislove
> 
>  
> 
> _View all 46 comments_
> 
> **MechanicalHeart** love you♥ **  
> **
> 
> **MechanicalHeart** I love you so much sweetheart♥
> 
> **MechanicalHeart** ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the toy](https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00CPPNOQ0/ref=as_li_tl?linkCode=as2&slotNum=6&linkId=ba43ead8c0ef6cd35340cf7191d387c8&creativeASIN=B00CPPNOQ0&imprToken=AoRGPf2Ri68iX14nn-6HvA&tag=sclifestyle-20&ie=UTF8&creative=9325&camp=1789) Bucky has on the 5th pic, I thought they were cute :)
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr♥](http://latelierderiot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
